secondstringersfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadows Over the Moonsea
The Heros Return After months in the Demiplane of Dread, the heros found themselves returned to the outskirts of Phlan. With nothing better to do, they found themselves invited to the Valhingen Graveyard to meet with the high priest of Kelemvor, Doomguide Yovir Glandon. A stranger had stumbled into town, half dead and raving about a dracolich. This seemed to correspond with reports of a ghost ship terrorizing the coast of Stormy Bay. Unable to determine whether a "ghost ship" was a ship manned by ghosts or a ship made of ghosts, the party accepted the mission and began down the Stormy Bay coast to investigate the nameless village these sightings occurred by. Greenteeth revisited On the road to the coast the party came across a familiar sight, the hag Jenny Greenteeth fresh from Barovia and adjusting herself to this new world. The party was thrilled to see her again, telling her about their current mission. Jenny offered some words of advice, simply asking for the party to bring her back "something nice". With a second mission in mind, the party found a boatman to take them across the coast and onto a namless island. Nameless Horrors and an Invasion Once on the island, it was quickly apparent that all was not as it should be. The villagers seemed to have been isolated from all outside life, speaking their own mish-mash of Common and holding unusual customs. They were not the only outsiders on the island, however, as the villagers had found and captured a lost member of the ghost ship. After a unique mix of threats and sexual advances, Jussula was able to pull the whole story out of the captive. The ship, he said, was a ploy to rob the villages around the Moonsea (and much to the dismay of Krendin, was neither staffed with or comprised of ghosts), and that the village town was to be attacked that night. As several rowboats of kobolds arrived on the island, the party's plan was set forth. The villagers proved that they were much more than they appeared to be, setting on the attackers with demonic fury. In the chaos, the party set off on one of the rowboats towards the phony ghost ship. The Audacity Returns As the party arrived on the ship, the very skies around them tore open as the real Audacity, manned by its damned crew, materialized and began attacking everything alive and burn the fake Audacity down. The party made quick work of the humans and conscripted the rest of the kobold crew to begin putting out the fires as they dealt with the ghosts. Once defeated, the party and the kobolds entered into a race against time, desperately trying to sail the fake Audacity ''to the port at Phlan before it sank from the damage it had suffered. They arrived just as the ship began to capsize, allowing them to save and keep the ship for themselves. Also on board was a glowing statue of a dracolich as big as a man, glowing with malevolent energy. This was given to Jenny Greenteeth, along with the ship and the kobold crew to begin putting the now-christened ''Last Rezort back together.